


Work of Art

by rababies



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: F/M, Greasepaint, Messy, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, coulrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rababies/pseuds/rababies
Summary: Literally PWP I just wanted to write Dom Arthur Pussy Eating ok
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You, Joker/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	Work of Art

**Author's Note:**

> Listen ok....... In addition to Dom Arthur Pussy Eating..... the life-long coulrophile in me needed some sexy greasepaint action..... :o)

You could feel his breath, hot and heavy, through the fabric of your panties.

“Mmm, _God_ , Arthur!”

He kissed the damp spot that was forming, leaving a red lip-shaped stain.

“Honey, please… I can’t take any more teasing.”

“I’d love to help you out,” he said. He traced along the elastic of your waistband and looked up at you coyly. “Will you be a good girl and do something for me in return?”

“Anything… Anything!” You sounded desperate. You _were_ desperate. “Art, baby, I’ll do anything!”

A smile slowly spread across his face, making the painted-on smile that much wider. “Can you call me Joker?”

“O-Of course!” You nodded enthusiastically. “ _Yes_ , Joker… Whatever you want!”

He patted your thigh. “That’s my doll.”

Like a wolf viewing its prey, Arthur stared you down with a ravenous look in his eyes. His slender fingers hooked either side of your panties and tore them down your legs. Placing his hands on your knees, he spread your legs further open so you were bare before him. 

“Such a beautiful sight,” he snarled in such a way that aroused you further. “I could just eat you up. I’m so lucky to have you. So lucky to be able to please you.”

You held back a whine. He was talking too much, _far_ too much. But if you wanted any relief tonight, you’d be patient and keep _your_ mouth shut. He knew how to drag this out. He knew how to tear you down, only to get you higher than ever before. All you had to do was trust him. You sunk down into the cushions of his worn couch and let him continue this foreplay.

A kiss was placed above your knee. Turning his attention to your other leg, he mirrored the action. Back and forth, he kissed and sucked the sensitive skin of your thighs. Streaks of red paint and marks that would soon be hickeys decorated the flesh. His dazzling green eyes fluttered shut. He tossed a leg over his shoulder and dragged his tongue across your inner thigh.

Damp strands of his green curls were tangled in your fists. Your fingers clenched around them, granting a slight tug every time he tricked you into believing he was done with his game. “ _Joker_ …” you breathed his title, pleading with him as his mouth got closer but still strayed so very far from your core. “Oh, my God… _J-Joker_ , please…”

With a blissful huff, Arthur rested his cheek on your thigh. His eyes flicked up to yours. “Yes, darling?” His voice was sweet and smooth as honey, but his gaze dark and his grin unhinged.

“Joker… I need you. Can you please… please hurry…”

A daunting bout of laughter rose from him. “Why rush? Aren’t we having fun?”

You choked down a whine and responded with a nod. His idea of fun was a little off compared to yours. This felt more like sweet torture.

“I love when I get you get like this. So needy,” he paused to say. He walked his fingers up your leg, stopping them only when he reached your dripping slit. His index and middle finger stroked your pussy and parted the sensitive lips. You shivered at his feather-light touches. With a content sigh, he looked into your eyes again. “You’d do _anything_ for me, wouldn’t you?”

“ _Yes_ ,” you panted. “You know I would. I’m yours.”

“You _need_ me, don’t you?”

“I do! Arthur, I n-…”

Before you could get the words out, you felt him flick your clit. The harsh sensation made you wail in pain and pleasure. “ _Arthur’s_ no more,” he snapped, his brows furrowed and his nostrils flared. For good measure, he repeated his punishment, eliciting the same response from you. “And I don’t want to hear you call to him.”

“I-I’m sorry, Joker,” you apologized through your sobs. “I’m so sorry. I won’t! I promise, I won’t.”

Despite his anger, you noticed the streak of blue under his eye lengthen. A tear of his own had rolled down his cheek. “Good girl.” The malice faded and his lips hovered above your sex. “ _Sweet_ girl, I hate to see you cry.” The feel of him mummering so close to you sent shivers through every inch of your body. “How about some happy noises for me instead? Hmm?”

He caressed your outer thigh to comfort you and lowered his mouth. One skim of his tongue across your pussy and all pain was forgotten. You moaned aloud, yanking him by the hair closer into you.

“That’s it,” he chuckled. “Let Joker hear how happy he makes you, baby doll.”

You didn’t hold back when planted his face back into your cunt. You giggled and squealed, moaned and sighed. He rewarded you in turn. His bony fingers gripped your ass to gain leverage as his tongue snaked through your folds. The feeling of his nose brushing against your clit as he ravenously ate you out was perhaps the best part of getting head from Arthur, or Joker… or whatever name he decided to go by.

Through half-lidded eyes, between the valley of your heaving breasts, you watched him go down on you like a mad man. The noises he made were wet and sloppy; the sound of him devouring you turned you on even more. You were getting closer now, so close you knew you wouldn’t last. Your man sensed this as well, and he didn’t let up. His tongue delved into your hole. Your hips jerked forward and you found yourself grinding against his face, fucking yourself against his mouth. Your cunt spasmed as he licked you to orgasm. Your body buzzed and quivered before melting limp against the couch.

Lifting his head, he admired his work. A smirk of triumph was present amidst his messy face. The majority of his greasepaint had disappeared. Looking down, you found the patches of white that had disappeared from his cheeks on your thighs- the same thighs that had clamped around his head during your climax. Your crotch looked like a peppermint from the swirls of red and white paint he had left on you.

He gave you a minute to recollect yourself. But as soon as your senses began to return, he was face-first between your legs again.

“ _Ah-Ar_ -…! J-Joker!” you yelped. His lips enveloped your throbbing clitoris and slurped it. Fingers prodded and probed your entrance, still slick from your previous orgasm. “Oh, _fuck_!”

You could feel him smirk, feel him giggling as he played with you. His fingers thrust in and out of you, stroking your walls and scissoring to stretch you. You were already so sensitive, and the way he worked your clit had you teetering closer to cumming again.

“Please, baby… _Joker_ …” you whimpered. “You’re gonna… you’re gonna…”

“I’m gonna make you cum,” he told you. “You’re going to cum again for your Joker. Aren’t you, darling?”

Blissed out of your mind and utterly speechless, you nodded. His tongue resumed its attack. His fingers curled inside you, finding that sweet spot of yours. For the second time, you found yourself shuddering from pleasure overload.

As you lie on the verge of slipping into a post-coital snooze, Arthur rose to his feet. You could see the erection that had formed and strained the red fabric. There was no flair or showmanship as he removed his pants. He simply unzipped and yanked them down. His cock leaked. The precum was so profuse that his dick glistened in the dim lighting. He swung you around by your feet. Your back was now against the armrest and he crawled between your legs.

“Art- Aha, um, _Joker_ …” you said, quickly correcting yourself. “I-I don’t… I don’t think I can take any more right now…”

“How come?” he asked so sweetly. “You know our game’s not over yet.”

You sniveled, and he leaned down to kiss your cheek. As his lips left smooches along your jawline, he lifted your hips up and eased himself into you. You tossed your head back and whined upon being filled.

“Soon, darling, soon,” he whispered. “Just a little more and it’ll all be over.”

You wordlessly bobbed your head.


End file.
